That's what friends are for
by unangelo
Summary: Luffy paranoid?  Kedengaran sangat aneh, namun sepertinya dia masih belum bisa menghilangkan ketakutannya  Sepertinya di butuh tempat untuk menangis XD


Yeah

I'm Newbie here, ini adalah tulisan pertama saya, Cerita pertama yang saya buat adalah One Piece yang sangat saya sukai. Tadi saya udah minta ijin Oda buat minjem charanya

Maaf kalau nanti OOC atau tidak sesuai ekspektasi, namanya juga baru belajar

Happy- Reading

Copy rights by un_angelo

Hari ini sangatlah cerah, Pagi hari yang santai di Fishman Island, bahkan terlalu santai untuk diriku yang tak bisa diam dan selalu ingin tahu. Aku sendiripun tak tahu bagaimana di Fishman Island yang letaknya di kedalaman 10.000 meter di bawah laut bisa secerah ini. Namun aku tak terlalu memusingkannya karena kutahu berpikir pun pasti percuma, karena itu aku bertanya pada salah seorang temanku

" Hey, Robinnn. . ." kataku dengan suara lantang memanggil Robin, diapun menengok kearahku.

" Apa kau tau, mengapa di dasar laut seperti ini bisa sangat cerah? " tanyaku kepadanya

" Itu karena adanya Pohon besar di Fishman Island ini, Eve Tree. Pohon ini menjulang ke atas sana, Ke Sabaody . Dia menyalurkan cahaya bahkan udara ke bawah. Inilah yang menyebabkan adanya tumbuhan di dasar laut yang seharusnya kelam ini. Mengenai bagaimana cara pohon ini menyalurkan cahaya aku belum tau. " Katanya menjelaskan padaku

" Hey, Nami. Apa kau tau? " Tanyaku kepada Nami yang sepertinya sedang membaca Koran

" tau apa?" tanyanya lagi kepadaku, sambil menutup Koran yang sedang dibacanya

" Itu . . . Bagaimana cara pohon itu bisa bercahaya?" kataku lagi kepada Nami sambil menunjuk awan-awan tersebut

" Mungkin maksudmu menyalurkan cahaya" kata Nami menjawab, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

" Nah itu Maksudku! " Jawabku lagi kepadanya, sambil menepuk tanganku tanda setuju

"Aku tak tahu, Lagipula sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau ilmiah " jawab Nami mengacuhkanku dan kembali membaca korannya

" Booo, Nami payah " Kataku berlalu pergi meninggalkannya

" FISHHMAN ISLAND MEMBOSANKAN! " Kataku berteriak sambil mengitari 'daratan' kecil diantara kumpulan air tersebut

" Huh, kemana sih Camie!, kalau begini kan aku tak bisa jalan-jalan'" keluhku

" Hey, Luffy kau mau bermain bersamaku? " kata Chopper berusaha menghiburku yang merasa sependeritaan karena tak bisa berenang.

" Memangnya kau mau main apa? " tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku

" Entahlah kan biasanya Usoop yang mempunyai ide kita akan bermain apa" kata Chopper lagi kepadaku

!

Suara yang tak asing itu muncul, . . . . Keras sekali, bahkan di kedalaman 10000 meter pun masih terasa,

" Kyaaaaaa , , , Kita akan mati cepat berlindung" teriak Chopper panic sambil berlari mengitariku

" Nami, cepat kita segera pergi dari sini." teriaknya lagi kepada Nami yang kemudian diikuti tangisannya

" Tenang saja Chopper, itu hanya ledakan gunung berapi dasar laut, di sini memang suaranya akan sangat terasa, karena suara merambat lebih baik di air, tapi tenang saja tidak akan sampai sini kok, Di sekitar Fishman Island ini tak ada gunung berapi" kata Nami dengan tenang menjelaskan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koran yang sedang dibacanya.

" Begitukah?" jawab Chopper lagi dengan polosnya

Tapi entah mengapa diriku yang tak takut bahaya ini, tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin, Suara ledakan itu kembali terngiang di telingaku, bahkan terasa lebih dahsyat, dan lebih nyata dari yang sebenarnya

Suara it sangat familiar, dan bahkan membawa perasaan takut dan sedih, mengingatkanku kepada hal yang sangat ingin kulupakan selam 2 tahun ini

Tanpa terasa, keringatku semakin deras mengalir, bahkan aku sempat terdiam, mematung , , , entah berapa lama aku tak tahu, sampai akhirnya Chopper 'membangunkanku' dari ketakutanku.

" Hey, Luffy , , , kita akan main apa jadinya" Tanya Chopper dengan wajah yang sangat cerah, tak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu dia sedang mondar-mandir dengan wajah yang dihiasi air mata karena ketakutan.

" Hey! Luffy, " panggilannya kali ini benar- benar 'menyadarkanku'

" Hahahaha, a..apa? tadi kau bilang apa?" kataku terbata-bata, mendengar perkataan Chopper

" Kau tidak apa-apa? Keringatmu banyak sekali? Apa kau demam? Tanya Chopper " tanya Chopper

" Haaa , , , apa aku tadi bilang demam? Ini berita besar , , , , Luffy ternyata bisa demam, ini sungguh aneh, pasti ini adalah penyakit langka, Semuanya jangan ada yang mendekati Luffy dalam jarak 10 meter, dan sebaiknya kalian mengenakan gelembung udara untuk berjaga-jaga" Teriak Chopper sambil menutup hidungnya dan memberi istruksi kepada Nami dan Robin

" Bodohhh! Aku tidak apa-apa." kataku sambil menjitak kepala Chopper

" Aku hanya sedikit mual, Itu pasti karena terlalu banyak air disini " kataku lagi sambil berlalu

Akupun berjalan berlalu melewati mereka lalu naik ke atas tiang Sunny dan kemudian tidur disana mencoba melupakan bayangan tadi.

" Hey Luffy" sapa Chopper yang mucul dari bawah

" Kau tak apa-apa? " tanyanya lagi, sepertinya dia tidak yakin dengan keadaanku

" Ya, , , , , aku tak apa-apa " jawabku lagi mencoba menjawab dengan sesantai mungkin untuk meyakinkan Chopper

" Aku Pulangggggg .! . . . . . ." teriak seseorang dengan suara yang sangat familiar dari bawah

" Usoooppppp, ! untung kau datang. Kami hampir mati kebosanan disini." Teriak Chopper yang segera turun dan menghampiri Usopp dan langsung memeluknya

" Heyy! Usopp kau lama sekali! Memangnya kau kemana saja?" Kataku berteriak pada Usopp dari tiang utama.

" Aku baru saja membeli barang untuk keperluan pesta malam ini" kata Usopp

" Pesta? Pesta apa? Kok aku tidak tahu?" Jawabku dengan heran

" Kita kan diundang Pak Tua berjenggot itu malam ini, memangnya kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Usopp lagi kepadaku dengan sama bingungnya.

" Tidak! Memangnya apa yang kau beli? Sampai pakai Persiapan segala" tanyaku heran

" Hohohohohohoho . . . . Aku baru saja membeli beberapa hal yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat kembang api. Karena ini di dasar laut jadi kupikir penduduk disini tidak pernah melihat kembang api." Jawab Usopp penuh percaya diri yang bangga dengan kejeniusannnya.

" Kembang api dasar laut? Aku mau lihat. Ayo cepat tunjukkan" kataku lagi yang seketika bersemangat mendengar ide jenius Usopp

" Ini kan masih siang Luffy! Lagipula itukan acara pamungkas, walau kau adalah temanku, aku tak bisa memberimu sedikit keuntungan" kata Usopp yang langsung membuat moodku sedikit turun.

" Ayolah Usopp! Sedikit saja" kataku berusaha meyakinkan Usopp

"Ooooo . . . Tidak bisa, " kata Usopp lagi dengan tegas

" Cih, Usopp pelit "

" Baiklah, begini saja, aku akan menunjukkan sebagian dari isi pertunjukan yang lain, tapi bukan kembang api" kata Usopp yang mulai melunak

" Pertunjukan yang lain? Apa itu?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala dengan heran

" Tadadada . . . Pertunjukan Drama Musikal" Jawab Usopp bersemangat

" Apa itu? Terdengar membosankan" kataku lagi dengan mood yang mulai drop

" Eiiiitttt, , , , jangan bicara sembarangan, Tuan Usopp ini adalah seorang seniman luuarrr biasaaa. . ." Kata Usopp, sambil mengayunkan telunjuknya

" Baiklah, kali ini kau akan kuberi sedikit gambaran tentang klimaks dari drama musikal ini" kata Usopp bersemangat

" Oiii, Brookk !" panggil Usopp kepada Brook yang sedang minum the bersama beberapa mermaid.

" 45 derajat" kata Brook yang tak menggubris panggilan Usopp dan malah bercanda dengan para duyung sambil melakukan gerakan konyol yang telah dilatihnya bertahun-tahun

" Kyaaa. . . . Brook-sama,! " teriak para duyung itu histeris melihat kelakuan Brook yang semakin menjadi-jadi

"Ouuuuuyyyy Brookkkkkkkkk! " Teriak Usopp lagi masih dari atas kapal namun dengan nada sedikit kesal

" Selanjutnya untuk para nona-nona yang cantik kupersembahkan lagu terbaruku, Bone To Be Wi . ." Kata Brook sambil mengambil biolanya

" Kraaaakkkkkk . . . . " terdengar bunyi tulang patah, yang sepertinya sudah bisa ditebak milik siapa

" maaf nona-nona, Soul King kupinjam sebentar. . . " Kata Usopp dengan tenang sambil menarik rambut afronya

" Brookk- sama" kata para duyung itu dengan suara lemah

" iiillllddd . . . ." kata Brook lagi dengan suara yang sangat lemah

" Nah, sekarang persiapan sudah lengkap" kata Usopp

" Oh iya,,, aku hampir saja lupa, " kata Usopp yang tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu, kemudian berlari menghampiri Robin dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya.

" Nah selesai, mari kita mulai saja acaranya" kata Usopp bersemangat.

Acara yang disebut Usopp sebagai drama musikal itupun akhirnya dimulai, setengah jam sudah acara itu berlangsung, Aku mulai mengantuk, bukan hanya karena suara biola Brook yang membuatku mangantuk, namun juga drama Musikal Usopp yang isinya hanya monolog saja.

Saat aku mulai tertidur, tiba-tiba aku dikagetkan oleh alunan Biola Brook yang tiba-tiba berubah, Secara reflek aku tersadar, dan secara naluri aku juga sadar bahwa ini adalah klimaksnya, Aku mulai memperhatikan monolog Usopp dengan seksama yang banyak menggunakan kata " mati" dan "anak iblis" . Lalu tiba- tiba terbersit bayangan di kepalaku

Ya, bayangan itu, bayangan kematian yang sangat kental, Entah kenapa Monolog Usopp terlihat semakin menyatu dengan bayangan itu, Lalu secara tiba-tiba . . . .

" Duaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr" terdengar suara yang biasa muncul saat kembang api diledakkan, Di saat bersamaan Usopp terlihat berdarah, ada warna merah segar yang muncul dari bibirnya, dan juga , , , bayangan itu . . . kembali muncul, , , berbaur dengan Usopp, , , , Bayangan yang bersimbah darah, disertai dengan munculnya kepalan tinju dari arah dada Usopp.

" " Teriakku sejadi-jadinya, seketika aku merasa lemas, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

" Chopper apa dia baik- baik saja? Sudah 3 jam dia tidak bangun" terdengar sayup- sayup suara Nami yang cemas

" Aku tidak tahu, badannya menunjukkan bahwa kondisi Luffy sangat normal" kata Chopper sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

" Ugghh," kataku sambil memegangi kepalaku dan berusaha bangun

" Luffy. . . ." teriak Nami dan Chopper yang sepertinya baru saja menangis

" Kau tidak apa-apa? Semuanya sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Usopp bahkan tak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya" kata Chopper

" Iya, aku tidak apa-apa, " kataku lagi berusaha menguatkan diriku

" Sebaiknya kau katakan terus terang! Kau bukan sedang 'tidak apa-apa' " kata Zoro yang sedang berdiri bersandar di pintu

" Itu benar Luffy, perkataan si 'hijau' itu benar, kau sedang 'sakit' " jawab Sanji yang datang dengan membawa sup dan beberapa makanan

" Luffy, kau tidak apa-apa kan? " Tanya Chopper sambil berusaha menahan air matanya

" Hufffttt . . . ." aku menghela nafas

" Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan semuanya pada kalian, sebaiknya kalian panggil Usopp dulu" kataku yang sudah mulai tenang

" Baiklah, sebelumnya aku minta maaf telah membuat kalian semua khawatir" kataku sambil memperhatikan mereka yang sepertinya sangat serius mendengarkan ceritaku

" Suara Ledakan Gunung api, suara ledakan, dan juga 'Drama Musikal' dari Usopp tadi, semuanya mengingatkanku kepada kakakku yang baru saja wafat Ace, mungkin kejadiannya sudah berlalu cukup lama, namun, bagiku itu terasa seperti baru kemarin saja, Ace mati di hadapanku"

" akulah yang terakhir mendengar kata-katanya" kataku pada mereka sambil berusaha menahan emosiku

" AKU TAK SANGGUP MELINDUNGI SAUDARKU SATU-SATUNYA" Teriakku, dan tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir

" Jadi, begitu ceritanya?" jawab Zoro sembari menghampiriku

" kau pikir hanya kau yang pernah ditinggal orang yang kau sayangi? Sejak kapan kau menjadi sangat lemah Luffy?" Jawab Zoro dengan penuh emosi

" Zoro . ." kata Nami yang kulihat berusaha menghalangi ucapan zoro namun dihalangi oleh Sanji

" Memangnya kalau kau lemah seperti itu, kau bisa menjadi raja bajak laut?" Tanya Zoro kepadaku yang terlihat sangat marah, sambil memegangi kerah bajuku

" Kau adalah kapten kami, aku telah bersumpah pada diriku akan membuatmu jadi raja bajak laut, dan akupun telah bersumpah akan menjadi Pendekar pedang nomor satu, dan jika kau melakukan sesuatu sehingga aku mengingkari janjiku, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang membunuhmu,"

" Ingat ini baik- baik, kau adalah kapten kami, kalau kau sendiri bingung kepada siapa kami bergantung?" kata Zoro yang kemudian melepas kerah bajuku dan pergi ke luar

" Cih, si bodoh itu tidak pernah bisa mengatakan dengan benar" kata sanji yang menyalakan rokoknya

" Dia benar Luffy, namun begitu, tidak apa-apa sesekali bersikap lemah, terutama di hadapan kami" kata Sanji

" Hey, Luffy" kata Chopper yang sejak tadi masih menangis, kemudian menyeka air matanya

" Apa kau tau Kapan seseorang akan mati?.. Saat dia terkena tembakan? TIDAK!..Saat dia terkena penyakit mematikan? TIDAK!,.. Saat dia meminum sup dari jamur beracun JUGA TIDAK. . . . . . Seseorang akan mati apabila dia telah dilupakan. . . . ."

" Aku mendengarnya dari sesorang yang sangat kusayangi, melebihi ayahku, Jadi Luffy, apakah menurutmu kakakmu Ace telah mati? Selama kau masih mengingatnya, dia akan tetap hidup di hatimu" kat Chopper sambil terisak- isak

" Chopper. . . " aku terdiam melihat Chopper yang biasanya sangat kakanakan itu bisa mengucapkan kata- kata yang begitu dalam

" Tidakkkk, aku tidak menangis, siapa yang menaruh bawang merah di piring Luffy? Aku benci kisah sedihhh, , , , " kata Franky yang masih saja mudah terharu.

" Maafkan aku Luffy, maafkan aku karena tidak berada di sisimu saat itu" kata Brook menimpali

" Teman- teman. . . . " jawabku lirih , , ,

" Arigatou . . . ." kataku lagi kepada mereka sambil menyeka air mataku

" Hei, bukankah itu gunanya teman? " kata Nami yang masih terisak-isak

" Fufufu, kalian memang menarik," kata Robin yang walaupun tidak menangis namun berusaha tertawa

" Usopp, maafkan aku ya, membuatmu khawatir" kataku kepada Usopp yang duduk di pojok

" Nah sekarang saatnya makan, Sanji cepat siapkan makanan" teriakku

" terima kasih teman- teman, kalian memang yang terbaik !" gumamku dalam hati


End file.
